Cinderella and The Big Bad Wolf
by milkandpandapuffs
Summary: Cinderella story AU. Stiles lives life being forced to work for his step-father Peter and two step-siblings Isaac and Erica. He gets through it though. With his amazing friends, Scott and Danny, and his mysterious online pen-pal, DH, life isn't so hard. But the questions remain. Who is DH? And how the hell is Stiles going to get to the Halloween dance to meet him!
1. Chapter 1

First chapter is short but I wanted to see how the idea would work first. I have a deep hatred for but I can't get on achive of our own until December apparently :P I don't have a beta so spelling mistakes will happen but I try to keep them at a minimum.

In this universe everyone knows werewolfs exist and Derek goes to high school. Also fancy Cinderella story AU is fancy.

* * *

(1:34 am) _SS signed on_

DH: You should be asleep.

SS: You don't have to tell me twice. Chem lab due tomorrow.

SS: Waiitttt… Why are you awake?

(1:36 pm)

DH: Would you believe I don't need to sleep?

SS: Somehow I could see it. But still why?

DH: I got home from hanging out with friends. And I might have forgotten to finish my history paper.

(1:37 am)

SS: Well we can help each other get through this :D

DH: Sounds good to me.

Yet again Stiles was up for a long night of trying to pass chemistry and talking to his mysterious friend DH. No matter how many times it had crossed his mind to ask for his name, Stiles couldn't get himself to. Possibly because the automatic consequence of that would be to tell DH that the person he was talking to wasn't the captain of the cheerleading squad or whatever DH was imagining. Only that it was Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, absolute zero on the popularity meter.

And no matter who DH was…. Well it would be safe to say that their friendship (more like random online flirting) would end.

Stiles didn't want any of it to end.

So Stiles decided the best way to conquer this mystery would be to hide in a corner with his only two friends Scott McCall and Danny Mahealani. Neither were much of a help. Scott insisted that the only solution would be to ask DH who he was and Danny just made up a list of "Guys that are really hot that stiles could be focusing on rather than his stupid internet crush who could be a creeper."

None of these things would matter though if Stiles didn't finish his damn lab report.

(3:12 am)

SS: DONE!

DH: So you can sleep now

(3:13 am)

SS: Yes I can sleep now. And so can you.

DH: That is something I can agree to.

DH: By the way are you going to the Halloween dance?

(3:17 am)

DH: Are you there?

DH: Did you fall asleep on the keyboard again?

(3:21 am)

DH: I will take that as a yes .

DH: sweet dreams.

(3:21 am) _DH signed off_


	2. Chapter 2

So here we go~ Chapter 2! Still playing with concepts. Thank you everyone who has liked it so far! Please, if you like it, don't be afraid to comment. Give me your opinion.

EDIT: Guess who has a Beta reader! The lovely .Crown has decided to help me. So now this is version 2 of the chapter, corrections made~

* * *

Three hours of sleep was not so bad. Well unless you have to do a pile of chores directly after school and then work until 10. Which of course, was the day plan for Stiles, and like always he would do them all without complaint.

So he went through with his day, starting by picking up Scott and Danny in his old rusted Jeep on his way to school.

Scott had been Stiles' best friend since they were three. He helped through Stiles' father's death when they were seven, when Stiles mother got remarried, and when she had died in a car crash two years later. In return Stiles helped Scott with his parents' divorce. They kept each other sane. Stiles and Scott basically lived next to each other. In between them was Beacon Point, A diner that was previously known as Sheriffs Diner. In the past, Stiles and his family ran this small business and it did quite well. But after the death of Stiles' mom, Peter took over. He had changed everything about it. And of course, Stiles worked 6 days a week.

"I can't see why you still drive this piece of crap even though Peter's kids drive the nicest cars available." Scott sighed as he climbed slung his bad into the back of the Jeep.

"I have no idea. And somehow I don't want to have to ask the man who took me in since both my parents died why his children have better cars then me." Stiles rung out the lie that he had been telling himself for some time now. It was the only thing that made any sense.

"Really dude, he is a dick. You need to get away from that house. I always have that extra bed in my place." The tone in Scott's voice made it easy to tell that he was pissed. When it came to Stiles, Scott was a mixture between an overprotective mother and a brain dead squirrel (most of the time he was the squirrel).

"I love you man, but I think living with Peter who has tons of money and can support me is better than living with you and your mom who works two jobs just to keep food on your plate. Even though Peter doesn't lavish me with gifts he still gave me a pretty chill room." All Scott did to reply was let out an exhausted sigh and mutter something that sounded like _you live in the attic._

The Beacon Hill high was only a two-minute drive from Scott's house. But with the awkward silence after another "look at your life, look at your choices" talk it felt like hours.

Stiles loved Scott like a brother. But sometimes, he just wants Scott to mind his own business.

After picking up Danny (who could easily see the tension flowing kept quiet) they arrived at the school; later than Stiles liked to arrive. Which only sucked because not being early meant that parking would be a bitch.

Except for the fact that some form of good fortune fairy pitied him or something. Because right in the front, near the school but under a tree to keep it cool, was Stiles favorite parking spot. Free of cars. The spot next to it free as well.

Stiles slowly coasted to the parking spot, finally catching a break. Until a silver Porsche cuts him off and does an almost impossible looking turn into the spot, followed by a black Camaro. Into his spot.

"Oh my fucking…. Really? Was that really necessary?" Stiles didn't even care that they had a 100% chance of hearing him. He was really not in the mood for this.

"Sorry Stilinski. Better luck next time!" Jackson yelled back as he exited the polished new Porsche. With him was Lydia Martin, Jackson's girlfriend and the girl Stiles had a crush on since the third grade. He recently had realized that she not only would never notice him, but also that his uber crush on her had faded.

He just told himself she deserved more than a person who only has a future for working in low paying hard labor job. Even if he told Peter about his dream to become a policeman like his dad, Peter would just laugh.

In the other car Stiles step brother and sister climbed out of the back. Erica and Isaac were Peter's children. They were rude at times, but to Stiles, they were bearable. The only part that Stiles hated was that they felt free to order him around to clean and do everything in the house. It probably didn't help that Stiles did everything they asked though.

And out of the driver's side of the older looking Camaro, came Derek Hale. Derek was the most well known person in school. He was also the most secluded person in school. Everyone wanted to be close to Derek. Sometimes, even the people who looked to be his friends. Derek barley talked and most of the time just sat there and frowned. But of course, he was the definition of attractive.

"Damn. If only Derek wasn't so creepy mysterious. I would be all over him like a fat kid on a cupcake." Danny said in the back of the Jeep. It was a valid effort that did make Stiles and Scott calm down quite a bit. Scott even giggled.

Danny did have a point. This was nothing new to Stiles, being quite openly bisexual, so he could easily appreciate a fine piece of ass now and then.

In the end they parked in the back of the parking lot and were able to make it to chemistry as the bell rang. But because they were late most all of the seats were taken. Danny easily found a non-awkward place to sit, being one of the friendliest guys in school. Scott ended up next to a new girl named Allison who had befriended Lydia. And that left Stiles in the front…

Next to Derek.

Who looked to be having just as sucky of a morning as Stiles.

The only thought that came into stiles head was _I'm going to die._ Even more when Mr. Harris came in and in his friendliest sarcasm told the class:

"Since I love you all so much; I am making who you are sitting next to right now your new lab partners."

Stiles was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

So still no Beta. Still no Ao3.

This one is early because I got inspired. My ship was sailing. PUN INTENDED!

Please comment with your feels~

* * *

Mr. Harris spent the rest of the class explaining the Lab they would be doing.

Derek spent the rest of the class staring blankly ahead.

Stiles spent the rest of the class cowering in fear.

It was no secret that Derek was a werewolf. In Beacon Hills werewolves were everywhere. Police were trained hunters in order to keep them treated equally. There was nothing even a fully grown werewolf could do that a human could not (except have the heightened senses and wolf out). Stiles was never really in any danger. He was in a family of three werewolves. Even his best friend was a werewolf!

But in this situation, all of these factors were erased from his mind. When the bell rang Stiles jumped up and ran out of the room as fast as he could. And he spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone. When lunch came around Stiles sat waiting for Scott and Danny. Curly fries were with lunch today and Stiles made it his life's mission to consume all of them in one bite. Ducking his head down and focusing on his task, he successfully shoved all of the curly fries in his mouth in one go.

When he looked up, Derek was sitting in front of him.

"WHOLY JESUS ON A STICK" Stiles shrieked as curly fries fell out of his mouth. Derek just sat there and stared at him. Until finally he spoke.

"We need to plan time to meet and work on the lab." His voice was low and rugged. Stiles would never admit it but it was extremely attractive. He may have had a man crush.

"O-okay um, yea. Yea sure. Tomorrow?" Stiles tried to salvage what he could from the curly fry volcano that spewed out of his mouth as he talked.

"Okay" Derek muttered as he slid a piece of paper to Stiles and walked off. When stiles opened the paper it said had a phone number and under it was written _text me so I have yours _in neat print.

Stiles decided he was dreaming. This was a dream. No. Not even. This was a nightmare. He would wake up soon.

Scott and Danny both walked up laughing about who knows what. Even after they sat down and tried talking to Stiles, he wouldn't reply.

His life was so confusing.

"Earth to Stilinski. Come in stiles." Danny said as Scott flicked his face. When Stiles was momentarily done flipping the fuck out, he looked at them.

"Sorry. What was that?" Stiles pushed all thoughts of Derek to the back of his mind. Strangely harder said then done.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance?" Danny almost wined when he asked.

"Told you guys. I have work." Stiles did have to work. But he also didn't want to go that much. Another school dance full of sweaty teenagers grinding all over each other.

"Not an excepted excuse."

"No choice bro." Stiles was not sure who says what but the answer is clear.

The conversation turns to the new Batman movie and how Avengers is still in theaters after 2 months.

And suddenly stiles couldn't hold his train of thought.

"So Derek gave me his number."

Danny and Scott just drop what food they are picked at and shared a long moment of silence before joining in a chorus of "waaaait.. WHAT no BRO WHEN really how?"

"Was it like a strait forwards I have a phone number thing or was it like a flirty _hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So have my babies _ Kind of thing?" Danny was a big fan of pop culture references; especially if it involved trending internet topics.

"He just sat down and was all like 'Hur dur du rim broody. We are chem partners. Meet me this weekend so we can work on it' and then gave me this piece of paper and left." Stiles held up the paper so that the other two could see it.

Scott was still silent as he looked at the paper. Some form of gears were turning in his head.

The rest of the day went normally. Stiles drove Scott and Danny home and rushed into his room to tell DH what had happened.

(2:24 pm) _SS signed on_

SS: You there?

DH: Always for you.

SS: Good because I have had the worst day **EVER.**

(2:25 pm)

DH: Bold and underlined. Wow it couldn't have been that bad.

SS: Well I am pretty sure I am going to be killed.

DH: …

DH: Who said they would kill you?

(2:26 pm)

DH: Who?

DH: Are you in danger?

(2:27 pm)

DH: Are you okay?

(2:28 pm)

DH: Getting seriously worried here.

(2:29 pm)

SS: Calm your pants. I had to tell my step dad why I haven't started my chores yet.

DH: Ok thank god. Now who threatened you?

SS: No one. I just have a really intimidating chem partner.

(2:30)

DH: Don't scare me like that.

SS: Sorry!

DH: Well if it helps at all my chem partner refuses to talk. I tried making plans with him but he just stared at me.

SS: That sounds annoying. I wish I could be your partner :D

(2:31 pm)

DH: If you were, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything.

After another ten minutes of harmless internet flirting Stiles signed off and did his days chores.

Mop the floors. Do the dishes. Cook dinner. Do the laundry.

Stiles really was the equivalent to a mother.

At 5 Stiles ate his dinner alone and went to the diner to work. He had to take over one of the workers 5-11 shifts. Scott was working until 7 so at least he wasn't alone for too long. It was a Tuesday so everything was quiet anyways.

"So you are going to the dance this weekend." Scott said as he helped Stiles organize the silverware in the back room.

"Told you bro. I have work." Stiles somehow knew that excuse wouldn't stop Scott and Danny when they decided on something.

"Nope. I ha-" Scott didn't have time to finish that thought before Peter came over and interrupted them.

"Stiles, Stop joking around with your little pal here and work. Scarlett had to leave early. Go serve her table."

"Yes sir." It was no mystery that Stiles was afraid of Peter. So he did everything without question.

Stiles went off to do his job. He didn't even have to ask which table Scarlett had to leave seeing that there was only one table of people in the diner. When he got closer he saw who was sitting there. It was the douche brigade. Jackson and Lydia were cuddling up on one side of the booth as Allison and Derek sat on the other. Stiles swallowed the last bit of dignity he had and went to his doom.

"Here are your meals." He muttered, hanging out the plates of food. "Scarlett had to leave. If you have anything you need just ask." Hoping they had not noticed it was him he went to turn and leave. Only to be stopped by Jackson.

"Stilinski? Oh my god this is too good! Hey Stilinski get back here. I need something." Stiles thought of his options.

run and hide

Pretend Jackson didn't say anything

suck it up and serve him like a man

In the end he made an option C. The only option that wouldn't get him killed by Peter.

"What can I help you with?" Stiles said. He pretended like Jackson was no one. He was just another customer.

"This soda is defective. I think I need a new one. See?" As soon as it left his mouth Jackson spilled the half full soda onto Stiles. "Ooops"

Stiles was already having a bad day.

You don't mess with a Stilinski on a bad day.

"You little- Actually I can't call you anything. There is no word in any language that can describe how much of a huge ass you are. You think just because you're adopted you can get away with anything. You have it sooo much better than me. I'm not loved, I have no money, I can't even do normal things because I work all the time. So thank you for that. Just another thing that makes my life harder."

As Stiles walked off he saw someone leave the store out of the corner of his eye. When he turned around, Jackson and Lydia were gone.

Stiles knew he made a huge mistake. He was hoping Peter didn't hear.

"STILES! GET OVER HERE."

Peter heard.

"What was that? What would make you do that? You know what. It doesn't matter. You are working overtime all week." Peter just left out back. Everyone knew he would be gone for the rest of the night. Most people relaxed after he was gone.

Stiles couldn't move. He was so terrified of Peter.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" A slightly familiar low voice asked from behind him. Stiles knew who it was and didn't want to be seen in this position.

"Y-yea. I'm g-good." Stiles turned around slowly. He wiped his eyes as he turned, not wanting Derek to see him cry. It was useless.

When Stiles looked up at Derek, he could see a moment of panic in Derek's eyes. And then he was looking at black.

It was weird, but warm and nice. Then it hit him. Stiles realized what was happening.

Derek Hale was hugging him.

It wasn't a romantic hug, it was comforting. It reminded him of times were he wasn't afraid all of the time.

It reminded him of when his parents hugged him.

"Oh my god! Bro, are you okay?" Scott had yelled from the kitchen. It had only taken a few moments for him to hear the news and run to Stiles aid.

Derek turned and walked out, leaving money on the counter. Stiles couldn't see how much it was but it looked like enough to cover the unfinished dinner and a 30% tip.

The night ended with Scott and Stiles finishing work and Stiles going to bed without talking to DH.

Normally Stiles was the kind of person who would spend hours analyzing the hug Derek gave him.

Tonight, he was just too tired,


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! Chapter 4~ Still no beta reader. Still no AO3. If the spelling bothers you too much you can always volunteer to beta but I don't feel like going out of my way to find one.

Question: Are the characters too OOC? I am trying but it's hard to get them right in an AU fic.

If you like it please comment!

* * *

School was stupid. Stiles could prove this is in a billion ways. Lucky for him, he had all day before chem.

Morning was usual. Get up at an ungodly hour, make everyone breakfast, clean and make everyone's beds, get dressed and cleaned up for school, and go.

At around 4:30 he remembered that he never texted Derek. So he sent off a quick _hey it's Stiles This is my number _message.

Almost a minute later he got back

_Thank you. Next time can you wait until morning to text me?_

Shit.

Even after that hug, Stiles was going to die.

Since Stiles did have some time he felt the need to inform DH about his impending doom.

(4:38 am) _SS signed on._

SS: Please tell me your awake.

(4:39 am)

DH: Why are so many people up so early.

SS: Who else is up this early?

DH: Just a friend.

SS: Well now it's two friends!

(4:40 am)

DH: Well one of them I may like a bit more than a friend.

Stiles had no idea why but DH's response struck a sour note in his stomach.

Maybe a slight idea. He couldn't deny that he liked DH as more than a friend. The idea of him being with someone else was almost painful. Even if he didn't know who this other friend was.

(4:41 am)

DH: So what happened to make you message me at this hour?

SS: Oh. I just upset my chem partner who I am sure will kill me.

DH: I don't think he will really kill you.

SS: Yea he will. I am sure of it. He is coming over to my house today.

DH: Well if anything happens tell me.

(4:42 am)

DH: I was thinking we should meet at the Halloween dance this weekend.

SS: Sorry I can't go.

DH: Really? No possible way of getting there?

SS: Nope. I have work and I can't get the night off.

Derek replied back quite soon. But Stiles couldn't answer. At that moment, Peter burst into the room.

"Stiles, I've scheduled our floors to get refinished today. I'm not going to be around because I'm taking Isaac and Erica shopping. I need someone here though, so you have to be here directly after school until 9. No questions asked."

And like that he was gone. Once he left Stiles checked to see what Derek said.

(4:43 am)

DH: Well if you end up going meet me at the fountain at 10:00.

DH: I think I may sleep now. Goodnight.

DH: Or good morning….

Stiles checked the clock. 4:47

DH was asleep.

So Stiles went about his morning chores. Finished and went to school. Before he knew it, last block came around.

He tried to walk slowly to the class but as soon as Scott saw him in the hall it was no longer an option.

"Bro! We need to talk options." Scott almost yelled. It was too easy to tell when he was exited.

"Options on what?" Stiles asked sounding completely uninterested. He really wasn't in the mood for entertaining another talk of how Scott can flirt with his new lab partner.

"On you going to the dance. I know how you can get off work." Scott had the stupidest smile on his face. Sometimes Stiles thought he was like a puppy that just wanted everyone to be happy. It was adorable when he did cheer someone up.

"I already asked everyone. Peter has got everyone who doesn't already have plans working." Stiles hated it but it was true. Peter was out to make Stiles life awful. "I was hoping to go but it I can't."

"That's not what the Stiles I know would say. The Stiles I know would go to the end of the earth doing what he wanted. Really, what happened to you bro?" Stiles didn't want to answer. He knew he could though and his best friend deserved to know.

Stiles stopped walking before he explained everything.

"I was accepted to the police school I applied for." Stiles knew he should be happy. But there was a part 2 to the story. "When I told Peter he laughed and basically told me that if I thought he would help me with any of it I was crazy. It's not worth going against anything Peter says if in the end I will be a low class nobody who works hard labor jobs for minimum wage no matter what." Stiles hadn't told anyone any of this. He knew it was too much to unload on Scott at one time. Somehow though, Scott just smiled.

"Well then, after you go to the dance I will just have to help you get enough scholarships and student loans to go to that school. If you thought I would give up just because Peter is a dick, you clearly don't understand my love for you." And with that Scott skipped off and dragged Stiles to chem before the bell rang.

Stiles got through chem with only a few scowls from Derek. Other than that though, he was happy. Derek even almost smiled at one of his obscure chemistry jokes.

When class ended Derek told stiles that he had to do something before he went to Stiles house and that he would be there around four.

All in all it was turning out to be a pretty good day.

On the way home Pandora decided to play Spice girls "wannabe" and of course, all three of them knew the lyrics.

Of course the song was stuck in his head and he spend the time he had before Derek came over listening to his Spice Girls collection while doing his chores. He finished cleaning and preparing dinner and still had a good 45 minutes before Derek was coming over, so he decided to bake.

After being covered in flour (a bag fell over and created a dust cloud directly next to him) he was almost done mixing the dry ingredients. "Wannabe" was playing again and he was of course singing along. He was using the whisk as a microphone before he noticed someone else was in the room.

Derek was standing there, leaning against the door. A smirk was plastered across his face.

"So are we going to work on chemistry or am I going to learn more about what you want, what you really really want?" Derek was trying to hold back laughter as he said.

Stiles face was completely red. It took a while before he could remember how to speak.

"How much did you see?" Stiles choked out in his embarrassment.

"Well It was a little bit before you went into the almost perfectly choreographed dance at 'slam your body down and wind it all around'" The smirk was even bigger now as he walked into the kitchen. "So how can I help?" Derek said as he poked at the cookie dough finished cookie dough with a spoon.

"Help me mold these into small balls and put them on a tray." Stiles muttered as he handed Derek a cookie tray. They both worked well, Derek making snide comments about how Stiles really was good at dancing and Stiles going into random tangents of explaining how it was Scott who started his small obsession with the Spice Girls.

Stiles started to notice how handsome Derek was. He had known the mysterious allure of Derek before. It was different seeing Derek smile and laugh as Stiles couldn't stop talking.

When the cookies were done, they worked on the Chemistry paper until both of them were hungry. Peter had come home hours before and the family (excluding Stiles) were eating.

"Since I ate almost half of your cookies, we should go eat. I'll pay." Derek suggested as they put away their chemistry work.

"You have found my one true weakness. I can't turn down food."

Stiles had no idea where Derek had in mind to eat but it really didn't matter. His car was amazing. It had heated seats and the sound system was crazy good. Before Stiles was done checking out all of the sound features the car had, they arrived.

Stiles had never seen the place before but it was a small and all outside. A small red building stood in the center of the lot. To the right was a small amount of parking and surrounding the building were picnic tables placed on a mixture of grass and grey stones. The area was light by lights coming off the building and Christmas lights strung across a white fence that only boarded the front. It wasn't crowded but there were only a few tables unused. A short line was formed in front of a small window that faced the tables.

"This place has the best food. I used to come here all the time." Derek said as he shut off the car.

They walked up to the window. Derek talked to the lady like they had known each other for years and ordered something while Stiles was too busy looking around. He got a bag of food and they walked to an empty table and sat down.

"So what did you get me?" Stiles asked as Derek handed him a box. He couldn't stop himself from bouncing and smiling at the free food he was getting.

"Since you said it was your favorite food earlier. I thought I should show you how they should be made." Stiles had no idea what Derek was talking about until he opened the box and looked inside. There was a heap of curly fries topped with everything Stiles loved. Stiles couldn't stop a girly screech from escaping him as he dug into the pile. He could hear Derek laugh as he shoved food into his mouth but he really could care less. It was the most amazing thing he had ever had.

"Dish ish te besht ting evr." Stiles said as curly fries fell out of his mouth. Derek wasn't smirking anymore, he was smiling. "what? What's so funny?" Stiles said as he wiped his face of the cheese that was obviously covering his face.

"You just remind me of someone." Derek said, piecing apart his fries.

"Who?"

"Someone I met online."

And that topic was over. Stiles understood. Derek reminded him of someone too.

Stiles had considered Derek being DH before, but he couldn't have been. The only similar things between them was that they both doing group projects in chem. He really knew nothing more about either of them. There were at least 20 people Stiles was sure DH could be before Derek.

Even if Stiles wanted DH to be Derek, he never got what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I already updated today but I got exited. So many of you commented so I just felt it was necessary to update. AND LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER. ehehe I may not update for some time since I am going to be working a lot. (more work=more money=cute dresses 3)

Sorry I had to leave you with a short chapter. But be glad! 2 chapters in 1 day.

P.S. I am a sucker for comments. Really if you comment I write faster. I also try to reply to as many comments as I can. So any questions/if you like it comment pls!

And still no beta. Still no fucks given~

* * *

On Thursday Derek and Stiles handed in their lab report, earning a decent grade. Scott and Stiles helped Danny put together a costume for the dance, since he was bringing some guy he met at his favorite club. And Stiles even made it through the day without Peter being a huge ass to him.

Friday had everyone exited for the dance the next day. Even though Stiles couldn't go, he still enjoyed seeing everyone so giddy. And when Jackson cut him off to get a prime parking spot, again, Derek just waited until Stiles could park and then pulled into the parking spot a few rows down. When he got out of the car he smiled at Stiles.

Before Stiles knew it, it was Saturday; the day of the dance.

It didn't matter anyways because he couldn't go. Or at least, that's what he thought. Like it or not, he knew Scott had a plan.

He spent the day working, and when 9 o'clock came around, Scott and Danny came into the diner.

Danny was wearing his Hawaiian surfer costume that the three of them had carefully crafted to show off everything about Danny perfectly.

And Scott…. Well….. Scott was wearing his work uniform.

"Couldn't get creative there could ya Scott." Stiles said as he laughed at Scott's idea of a costume.

"Nope. I didn't have to. It's part of my plan." Scott said as he grabbed the cleaning rag Stiles had been using out of Stiles hands. Then Danny took Stiles and started to drag him out of the diner.

"Wait what are you.. Hey! I- Jesus! Can you tell me this plan?" Stiles yelled as Danny brought him closer to the door.

"I'm taking over your night shift. I made sure to mess up on our order for restocking the meat so Peter should be busy with that until midnight. Really, I am surprised you didn't think of this yourself. Have fun!" And with those lovely parting words from Scott, Stiles was dragged to his room. Danny looked through Stiles closet, pulling out a red hoodie, and an old cloth mask stiles used to be a robber for Halloween years before.

"What am I supposed to be then?" Stiles asked as he put on the mask and hoodie.

"Little Red riding hood. It was the best I could come up with from your extremely plain wardrobe." Danny said as he eyed Stiles up and down. Danny made his way out of Stiles room but before Stiles left he went onto his computer quickly.

(9: 19 pm) _SS signed in_

SS: I can make it to the dance!

Stiles waited a second to see if DH got the message, but when nothing happened he went to leave. When he got to the Doorway, Stiles heard the familiar ping of his computer.

(9:20)

DH: See you there.

And they were off.

Stiles was finally going to meet DH.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. I really didn't expect many people to like this story. I thought it was a campy crack plot but hey, if you guys like it I did something right.

I am actually talking to a few people who were interested in being a beta reader but I couldn't restrain myself from giving you all another chapter while I wait for one of them to get back to me.

Oh btw, here is what derek's outfit looked like in my mind DON'T LOOK AT THIS UNTIL YOU ARE DONE WITH THE CHAPTER: imgres?start=36&num=10&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1C1TSNF_enUS450US450&biw=1092&bih=514&tbm=isch&tbnid=l4JUoShMcL6a0M:&imgrefurl= photos/kotomi-jewelry/3469060368/&docid=lW6JSNJxpUtqHM&imgurl= . /3576/3469060368_ &w=499&h=500&ei=N-oOUKf7EMb40gGXqYHoCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=110&vpy=161&dur=8&hovh=225&hovw=224&tx=130&ty=127&sig=113262608837747248758&page=3&tbnh=163&tbnw=163&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:36,i:70

Only the jacket and without the gold frills coming off of the end of the sleeves. Also turn the bow into a cravat.

* * *

It was possibly the longest feeling car ride Stiles has ever been on.

They were only driving to the town hall. It was at most a 10 minute drive.

But it felt like hours.

Stiles tried to pass the time by setting an alarm on his phone for 12:00. He couldn't be too careful when it came to beating Peter home.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Stiles yelled, throwing his hands out to exaggerate the total meltdown he was suffering.

"Just find out who he is and if he's not creepy, shove your tongue down his throat." Stiles could have sworn Danny was laughing as he said that, but the intense freak out he was having prevented him from being able to tell.

"That really doesn't help Danny. My brain is now working right now so I need you to give me some serious options here. I have no idea who he could be! What if he is creepy and after the dance he stalks me. Then one night when I'm asleep he climbs into my window, kidnaps me, and keeps me in his basement as his personal sex slave. Or maybe he's just a really popular well known guy who was just stringing me along in his plan to humiliate me by thinking I could ever have a chance with him. Or he co-"

"FOR GODS SAKE STILES CALM DOWN. Really, you are being so stupid. And you are rambling btw. First of all there are no creepers kidnaping rapists in our school. And secondly you know that you have embarrassed yourself way worse than any guy could. Just be yourself and let what happens happen. And if you don't like the guy once you meet him, that's why you have the mask. He won't know it's you until you want him to."

And with that Stiles was silent. It took a lot to make him calm down but Scott and Danny had both mastered that skill. It was probably the reason why they were his friends. DH could do that online whenever Stiles was freaking out over a test or about his doomed future.

It wasn't long until the car slowed to a stop and Danny jumped of the car.

They were here. Stiles was going to meet DH.

Stiles should have been thinking of how he would act, what he would do, even what he would say. All that went through his mind was '_shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit wholy crap, shit shit fuuuuuuuuck.'_

It wasn't Stiles proudest moment.

The town hall was light with stringed lights that led up to the entrance. It was an old brick building with a rotting wooden sign above it. It had been decorated with plastic skeletons and hay. Everyone was in their costumes, with friends and dates. Danny had to drag Stiles in order to even get him to move.

When they arrived inside there was a large staircase descending into the gathering area. The gathering area was low light and heavy techno beats glided through the air, thumping against the floor. A mass of people danced around the DJ. Most of them had glow sticks on their wrists that turned into glowing shadows as they danced.

Stiles checked the time on his phone for the time; 9:37. He had to meet DH at 10:00.

To pass the time decided to walk around and see what everyone was dressed as. He got some weird looks, most likely because they couldn't recognize him behind the mask and terrible lighting. He could see a few people he knew, talked briefly to a few friends from different classes, and gave a few menacing glares to Mr. Harris (who was apparently chaperoning).

Stiles could see Danny and his date dancing like crazy and having the time of their lives. Jackson (who had dressed up as superman) was sitting around while Lydia (dressed as a fairy) danced with at least three different guys.

Isaac and Erika were dressed in matching wolf outfits with ripped clothing and fangs. Of course they had the best costumes money could buy.

Derek was nowhere to be seen. Thus proving Stiles original thought, Derek couldn't have been DH.

"Stiles!" Danny said as the song changed and Stiles walked past.

"Danny! What's up?" Stiles asked. He knew the time was coming close but he couldn't just leave one of his saviors who had worked hard to get him here.

"Dance with us." Of course Stiles joined, danced, and had a great time. He learned that Danny's date was a business major at Beacon Hill college, and that Danny wanted to see him in a proper shirt and tie quite a bit.

Stiles checked the time again; 10:08.

Stiles was late. Again, the thought that came to mind was _OH HOLY FUCKING CHRIST IN A HAND BASKET._ He ran outside and to the back of the large building.

Music was muffled from the outside of the building but the low beats could still be heard. In the back of the town hall was a stone paved path, leading to an old fountain that somehow was running even without repair. Dried up flowers were planted along the path, and scattered leaves covered the ground. String lights were thread along base of the fountain and around the gazebo that was a few feet from it. Post lamps were placed along the path and there were spot lights on the gazebo and fountain. It was a small area but it was beautiful.

But the only thing Stiles could focus on was the figure that was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring intently on a flower that was still living. He was like life in the barren fall air.

Stiles coughed, notifying the figure of his presence. And then the figure looked up, directly at Stiles.

"SS?" A low familiar voice called out. It took a while for Stiles to register that the figure had spoken. Even longer for Stiles to register why the voice was so familiar.

Stiles walked forwards into the light of the fountain. Slowly the figure was recognizable; a pair of black dress pants accompanied with a black jacket. The jacket's detail held red cuffs with gold trim and a gold woven pattern along the inside of the jacket. The same red trim on the cuffs was placed in the back of the collar. A cravat hung loosely around his neck. Then, Stiles eyes scanned to the figures face. Dark hair that ruffled up without fuss, high cheekbones with skin caved in slightly to exaggerate them, short stubble along his jaw, and eyes that were such a bright shade of blue that they pierced stiles heart.

"Are you SS?" The man repeated. Stiles finally got up the courage to reply.

"I guess DH really did stand for Derek Hale." And just like that, Derek grabbed onto Stiles and hugged him. It was nothing like the other hug. It was closer, warmer. It was so much more.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you." Derek sighed into the hug and somehow pulled stiles closer. Stiles could feel himself melt into the hug and when it ended, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh I think I do." Stiles replied after some time. Neither of them moved for a while. Stiles couldn't stop looking into Derek's eyes. They swam around in his head. Before he knew it Derek was pulling him over to the gazebo. At first Stiles was tripping over his feet as he clumsily let Derek lead him away, but soon he remembered how to walk. And with that, how to speak.

"Jesus I never thought you would actually be Derek.. I mean you… I mean.. well you get what I mean. And, well I did think of it quite a few times of course but just… wow. You were just to different and you talked to me all the time online and you are really helpful and stuff but in school you were just so dark and scary. Really mysterious too. Kind of like batman… But you aren't batman. If anyone is batman it would be me and Scott would be robin. We kinda figured this out a few years ago when… Oh jeeze I'm rambling aren't I. Word vomit is going everywhere." Stiles could have gone on for a long time.

"Shhhh. I didn't realize your rambling carried on outside of the internet." Derek said as he slowed down Stiles general freak out.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I do that a lot. I just-"

"I find it cute." Derek interrupted. And then he did the unthinkable.

Derek kissed him. It wasn't a lot, it was just a little kiss at first, but Stiles would argue that he was already having a crazy night before he would tell anyone what he did next. He (of course) kissed him back, but he may have followed Danny's instructions.

Stiles lightly ran his tongue along Derek's mouth, nudging Derek's mouth open and leading the kiss into being quite a bit less PG.

It didn't last long, but it apparently slowed down Stiles enough to make him actually think. And to make him realize what he did.

"Well, I guess you do know how I felt." Derek laughed, pulling Stiles the rest of the way into the Gazebo. "Do you have your phone?"

Stiles had to struggle a bit finding his phone. He had forgot where he put it… Inevitably he pulled it out of his pocket, which he was sure he checked about 5 times before actually finding it.

Derek flicked through the phone quickly and put one of Stiles playlists on. Of course the first song that played was the spice girls. Derek found this extremely funny and laughed quite a bit before skipping to the next song. It switched to Somewhere only we know and Derek pulled Stiles into dancing.

"So, Little red riding hood? I hope you had no idea I was going to be a werewolf." Derek muttered into Stiles ear as they slowly twirled along to Distance. Stiles really needed to listen to manlier music. Christina Perri understood him too well.

"If I did I really would have re-thought my decision to let my friend pick out my outfit. At least I didn't go for the obvious prince costume." Stiles said as he floated on in his cloud of happiness.

"Lydia dressed me. She said that if I was going to be meeting the person I have been spacing out about for the past two years then I had to dress to the occasion." Derek pulled back to look Stiles in the eye before continuing on with; "I still have no idea who you are." Derek said as the music played.

"Well then why don't you do something about that?" Stiles replied. After a while of standing still Derek decided it was time he saw that it was Stiles.

His hands ghosted up to pull Stiles hood from where it had been put up, lowering it and reaching behind Stiles head to undo the cloth mask. As he slipped the knot undone with ease, the alarm went off on Stiles phone.

"SHIT. Sorry! I just.. I have to go." Stiles yelled as he grabbed his phone and ran out to meet Danny.

Derek was left, mask in hand. Still having no idea that Stiles was SS.


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. I feel so bad for not posting last week DX I LOVE YOU ALL SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

I may be missing for strange periods of time since school is starting up soon and I have to work on top of that.

This chapter is not beta'd but I have a beta reader. This chapter was just so late that I didn't want to force you all to wait any longer.

Comments help me write faster as well! I can't tell if you like it or not without you commenting.

* * *

Peter's car was parked in its usual spot as Stiles approached the house. So, knowing it would be impossible to avoid a werewolf, Stiles just walked in and hoped Peter wouldn't notice anything.

But when Stiles heard his name said loudly and booming by one very angry wolf, Stiles ran the rest of the way to his room. At least if Peter attacked him there he would have his computer to try and contact someone to help.

When Stiles made it up to his room he could hear Peter close behind him.

"Stiles, I know you're in there." Peter warned. Stiles said nothing. So like any hateful step father would do, Peter broke down Stiles door (Literally snapped it into two pieces.)

"What the hell?!" Stiles yelled as he was almost hit by one of the broken door pieces. Peter's eyes were glowing red but nothing else really screamed '_I decided to let my wolf take over and rip you into kibble.' _Peter had always been good at controlling his wolf side.

"You _defied _me." Peter spat out. Stiles didn't try to hide his fear. Peter could smell it anyways. So instead of hiding, Stiles took his fear and made it give him courage. Stiles refused to live in fear for the rest of his life.

"I took a day off. So what?! If you can't tell I am 18 and I am not your servant. I am your step-son and I am my own person. So you know what? I quit. I don't have to work for you." Stiles was still shaking with fear, but he was beaming with pride as well.

"You little shit. If you won't work for me then I can still be a parent. You're grounded. Report directly home after school, no friends, no internet, no cellphones. I'll have your list of chores on the table for when you get home." Peter left directly after, with a broken door and baffled Stiles in his wake.

Once he came to his senses he ran to his computer to see if he had any messages from Derek.

All he saw was one message that Derek had left before signing off.

DH: I will find out who you are.

Stiles fell asleep knowing that he was going to go through hell the next day.

When Stiles woke up the next morning his alarm didn't go off. What woke him up was Scott outside of his window, tapping and hissing Stiles name. Still dazed from his sleepless night, Stiles opened the window and let Scott barrel in.

"The fuck are you doing Scott?" Stiles asked as he slowly slipped out of his sleepy fog.

"You weren't answering your texts and Danny said that when he dropped you off Peter's car was in the driveway. I assumed the worse so I came here." Scott looked like a puppy who had just been kicked as he explained.

"Why didn't you use the door like most normal people?" Stiles was reluctant to ask as he knew it was going to be a stupid answer.

"When I knocked on the door Peter answered and told me I couldn't come in." Scott found a way to look even more innocent and beaten.

"Wait… He did what?"

"He opened the door, said 'Stiles is grounded and I don't want him hanging around someone who is such a terrible influence' and then just closed the door." Scott mumbled it but Stiles could clearly understand what happened.

Stiles didn't know what to say. Peter was going force Stiles into submission if it was the last thing he did. Stiles would fight back even more so. But first he had to get to school remotely close to on time. So Stiles threw on some random clothes that were around his room and figured out that Peter had at some point takes Stiles phone and shut of his internet access.

When they were finally in stiles car and found out that Danny had already gotten a ride, Scott decided it was safe to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Soooo" Scott said hoping Stiles was calm enough to talk. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Stiles spat back. He knew what Scott was referring to but didn't want to talk at all.

"Last night! Really dude you can't leave a bro without details."

"I met him."

"Who?!"

"DH."

"No like who was DH."

"It doesn't matter."

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"He still has no idea it was me."

Scott paused for a while. It was apparent that he had no idea what to say.

"You can tell him today in school." Scott replied when they turned into the School lot.

"He would never believe me." Stiles whispered and parked in the first spot he saw. It was easy to see that he was in no mood to do anything.

When they walked into the school, everyone was murmuring to each other. Scott noticed but Stiles continued on walking. Both were soon stopped by an exited Danny with Jackson in tow.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Jackson yelled as he stormed after Danny.

"Quit your whining cranky pants. Everyone knows now anyways." Danny retorted. It was easy to hear them as they came up and cut Stiles off in mid step. "Stiles guess what!"

"I have a feeling that I don't want to know." Stiles spoke knowing his hopes for everyone to stop annoying his were diminished. Jackson stormed away as Danny started his news.

"So I heard from Jackson that Derek is looking for a mysterious person who he met at the dance last night. Derek has his mask." Danny exclaimed, face going sour once he saw that Stiles was not interested.

"It doesn't matter. How much can he do with a mask?" Stiles was dead in his speech. It wasn't until Scott smacked him on the back side of his head that he looked to see Danny giving him a face that easily read "bitch please."

"Are you fucking with me? Stiles use your brain! Werewolf = super smelling mask= mystery man's scent. DEREK IS GOING TO FIND YOU BECAUSE HE KNOWS YOUR SCENT." Danny knew the only way to fix Stiles was to sass him out of his funk.

Stiles couldn't move. He knew that even without the mask Derek would have known his scent by now. They had been so close.

Stiles could have sworn that he had been frozen for days by the time Scott was shaking him out of his daze. And when he finally started looking around, Stiles saw the one thing he knew he wasn't ready to face.

Derek was walking his way.

Well, Derek was walking to something past Stiles, but Stiles knew that the crowded hallway was too tiny to avoid Derek. So Stiles did the most reasonable thing.

He turned and pulled Scott into the bathroom.

"Dude! What was that for?" Scott yelled as he regained his balance after being dragged to the bathroom.

"I can't. I-I have to- I- Scott." Stiles couldn't help but babble. He was not ready for this.

"Whoa Stiles calm down. What's wrong?" Scott whispered.

Stiles slowed his shaking. "It's him."

"Who?"

"Derek"

"Derek is... who? Wait… waaaiiittt… DEREK IS DH?"

Stiles laughed out of half nervousness and half from Scott being so terribly slow.

"Yes. And now he's going to find out who I am and I'm so not ready."

"Okay then" Scott said. "We will just have to make you ready."


	8. Chapter 8

OH GOD I KNOW IT'S LATE D: I am trying to get the hang of having a beta.

Thank you everyone for being so good! I really never expected this to get so big.

Comments make me write faster, true fact. Even if you want to tell me what I should do differently.

* * *

Derek hated everything.

It wasn't bad enough that the guy who he had been pining after for 1 year, 3 months, and 11 days, not that he was counting, had run off before he could see who he was. No, the universe decided that everyone in the school had to find out about it and proceed to basically rub all over Derek in hopes that he would mix the scents up. He had no plans of acknowledging the existence of anyone until he found SS. But of course, the universe still hated him.

While walking to economics Derek was suddenly hit by a trail of scent that he knew was SS. He turned into the direction of the scent, but before he found SS, the scent was gone.

"Derek!" A feminine voice yelled from behind him. Derek tried not to pay attention as he continued down the hall. It was the opposite direction of his class but turning around would mean accepting the conversation. The effort was useless; the heels Lydia caught up with ease.

"Not in the mood." Derek muttered as Lydia stopped in front of him.

"Well too bad because I'm going to help you find him." Lydia said getting Derek's attention.

"Fine; how do you plan on helping?" Derek moaned in anguish.

The strawberry blonde took a moment before answering "Before I tell you I have some questions." She paused. Taking Derek's silence as a yes, she proceeded to dramatically roll her eyes before continuing, "First, why can't you recognize his scent? If you are such a high and mighty wolf then shouldn't it be easy?"

"It's a lot more complicated than you think. It's like recognizing a face. You see it pass and you could have a small interaction with it but until you put a name to it, you don't really notice. I can smell thousands of people every day but I can't remember a scent until I link it with a person who I have closer and more frequent interactions." Derek described hoping to answer as many questions as possible.

It seemed to have worked because directly after Lydia continued with, "Well that covers it," before turning to walk off.

Derek almost yelled after her to ask her how she was going to answer, but that would mean talking more.

"No. That is the worst plan ever." Stiles said as he and Scott left the bathroom.

"Hey it's better than avoiding him. And my plan gives him a chance to decide whether to continue to pursue you or not. Even though anyone who knows you would agree that is something he would never do." Scott sighed.

Stiles just looked at Scott, unable to comprehend why he was so stupid. "You have a point, somehow…but bro, leaving a trail from his house to mine using my gym clothes is pretty creepy. Let's just stick with me coming up with the ideas."

"I don't see why you won't just walk up to him and tell him" Scott moaned.

Stiles had to think for a moment before telling Scott. "I guess I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like me when he sees who I actually am? And what if we try going out and it doesn't work out? I want to tell him but I want him to be able to decide without it being awkward if he wants me or not."

"Fine but I don't see any other ways of Derek finding out unless you did something crazy like, I don't know, JUST TOLD HIM ABOUT SS." Scott practically yelled the last part. Stiles really hoped no one heard.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lydia said as she walked up to the two.

Stiles tried to tell her something. Anything he could have said would have been fine. Before he could get the words out, Scott cut in. "We know who he is." You could tell Scott thought he was being smart. Failing, but trying.

Stiles was just stuck wondering if Scott could get any dumber.

"Oh really, who?" Lydia asked.

"Well we aren't supposed to say anything…unless Derek asked us himself." Scott replies shining with pride.

Stiles was about to faint.

The strawberry blonde smirked before adding "Then I will just have to tell Derek to talk to you." and strutting off.

Stiles smacked Scott on the back of his head before walking away as well. Scott was sure he heard Stiles call him every bad name in the English language as he walked away.

School was done. The longest day Stiles ever experienced was done.

He knew he couldn't hide for much longer; Chemistry was first block the next day after all. And he knew Derek wouldn't give up any time soon.

Stiles walked to his car quickly, keeping an eye out for Derek when he saw it. A couple cars down from where Stiles was parked, at the tree that shaded Stiles favorite parking spot, were Derek and Isaac. Derek had Isaac pinned up against the tree.

What if Derek mistook Isaac for him? They had been living together for so long. But all worries piled into one once Stiles could hear their conversation.

"Do you know him? It's not a hard question Isaac."

Derek looked like he was about to rip Isaac apart. Stiles took the opportunity to rush past but not until watching what was happening more.

"I-I, I have no idea who you are talking about!"

"You know I'm looking for the guy I met at the dance. Why do you reek of his scent?"

Isaac tried looking around, anywhere but Derek. That was when his eyes met with Stiles. _Mystery_ man shows up _and_ leaves when Stiles is missing, Isaac smelling like said _mystery _man, screen name _SS_.

Stiles signaled as many ways as he could for Isaac not to tell.

"I'm sorry Derek. I don't know who he is." Isaac looked Derek in the eye, only peaking away to see Stiles running to his Jeep.

"So little bro, date any werewolves recently?" Isaac said as he slowly walked into Stiles room. Stiles immediately dropped his homework and looked up to see Isaac move and sit next to the human.

"Isaac, please don't tell him. It's more complicated than you would think." Stiles begged.

"Calm down! I won't tell him. I just haven't known you to be interested in anyone since you got over Lydia." Isaac playfully ruffled the short hair on Stiles head.

Stiles smiled slightly as he looked off somewhere on his floor. "I can't explain it, he is just different. Before I knew he was Derek freaking Hale he just seemed like any other guy. I can talk to him so easily and he understands why I do things."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Stiles has told so many people this, it has become just something he repeat to explain much deeper thoughts.

"Well I know he does, so you are just stupid as hell in that area. Other than that," Isaac got up off of the bed and began to leave, finishing as he made his way out of the door, "I think it's time I owned up to being a big brother."


	9. Chapter 9

W00T W00T GOT IT IN EARLY! i think i'm getting the hang of this. beta'd by .crown who is SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME!

with school starting up the next few chapters may be slow to come in... please don't kill me.

Also comment if you like it :3 makes me write faster.

* * *

Isaac found all of the people who he thought knew about Stiles. Danny was taking time off to go on a vacation with his family so the only others were Lydia and Scott. Which inevitably lead to a series of bad plans and fights between the only three who could help.

"_Batman to big brother; come in big brother. Can you hear me?"_

"_Big brother to batman; loud and clear."_

"_Batman to strawberry; do you copy?"_

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to help you two idiots."

Isaac and Scott both frowned as Lydia handed back the walkie talkie they had given moments before.

"Lydia come on! We need your help. You're the only one Derek trusts right now." Scott pleaded.

"Fine but if we are going to do this, we do it my way. No code names and no walkie talkies."

Stiles began to think. He thought of why all of this had happened. It had started over a year before. It was the beginning of their junior year.

The school had decided that a private tutor program was needed. So they set up a website with a chat program and made all of the students sign up. Stiles was close to failing in economics the year before so he was set up with a guy who was doing very well. Everyone was forced to go by initials and telling someone your name over the program was blocked because of the programs "anti-bullying software" put in to block any names recognized as a student name.

When Stiles began talking to his new tutor DH things went in a crazy direction. At some point their conversations went from econ to the realistic elements of Firefly versus Star trek. Stiles found himself actually rolling on the floor laughing at times and almost every day the first thing he would do was talk to DH.

When the flirting started Stiles became even more comfortable around DH. It was only little hints at first but once the comments really turned into corny pick-up lines and actual hard-core flirting Stiles felt himself falling for DH. Before Stiles knew it, he had fallen for this mysterious DH who somehow helped Stiles not only pass econ, but get onto honor roll.

Stiles forgot about his petty crush on Lydia. He spent his time thinking about what DH looked like. What about when he smiled, when he laughed, when he became exited over the littlest things. Stiles image of DH turned into Zachary Quinto for no apparent reason.

Once senior year started and they were still talking at least five times a week, DH began to try and get them to meet. Stiles began to get nervous about meeting him. After the fifth time of DH planning something and Stiles telling him that he couldn't go, DH gave up for a while.

Stiles slowly became less and less confident in his relationship or whatever it was between him and DH. He began thinking that DH didn't really like him, he wasn't right for someone so cool, that DH would realize that he was completely strait.

And then the dance happened.

Stiles was building back his confidence. Stiles remembered all of the times he just hung out with Derek and they talked like they always did. They just didn't know that they had talked for so long before.

Stiles thought back to their lab project. He remembered when Derek smiled at Stiles embarrassment, laughed at Stiles stupid one-liners, got excited over Stiles reaction to those delicious curly fries.

Derek was everything Stiles wanted DH to be and he wasn't going to sit around and let him get away for much longer.

"So now do we have a realistic plan?" Lydia said as Isaac and Scott followed along with her.

"I get it but I still don't get why we couldn't do my plan." Scott muttered.

"Because even I agree that a trail of Stiles Gym clothes is stupid." Isaac sighed in reply.

"Well trapping them in a room together isn't any better." Scott retorted.

"Girls calm down. Not everyone can be a mastermind like me." Lydia added before the three of them went about their plan.

Derek spent most of his day flipping through year books and keeping himself from going door to door searching for SS.

It was only a little while into the year so SS couldn't stay hidden for long.

Derek wouldn't say he was the friendliest person ever. Or the least threatening. But that shouldn't be any reason for SS to stay hidden.

He knew that SS liked him. SS had to like him. Sure he never said it, and never tried to meet him, and most of the time avoided any plans Derek made. But SS had to like him!

Or maybe not.

Shit.

Derek wasn't brooding. He was just lonely. Derek finally met someone who treated him like a person instead of a mysterious attractive sex god.

All he wanted to do was be with SS. Watch stupid movies and lay around until odd hours of the day. He wanted to be with SS when he was happy, help him when he was sad. He wanted to tell SS how amazing he thought SS was so many times that SS would die of embarrassment. Derek wanted to talk on video with SS and see him fall asleep on the keyboard instead of just imagining it. Maybe he could even sneak in through SS's window and put him in bed so SS wouldn't get those terrible neck pains that Derek had always warned him about.

If SS didn't like him, he would have to say so to Derek's face. Derek was not about to give up.

Stiles woke up at 12 am to a tapping on his window.

"Stiles!" whispered someone outside.

The tapping didn't stop until Stiles got up and opened the window, seeing Scott perched on the roof overhang below his window.

"What do you want?" Stiles whispered loudly. He could only make out Scott's figure.

"Wake up we gotta go." Scott said back.

"SHHHHHHH. Idiot! Peter will hear you." Stiles somehow yelled and whispered.

Stiles closed the window and went back to sleep, dismissing it as a weird dream.

Though Stiles wasn't able to go back to sleep before Isaac walked into his room and loudly said "Peter's out on a business trip and you know it. Now wake up little bro we are late."

Derek's phone rang. He was too busy to answer it, still looking through picture after picture, circling all of them that resembled SS.

It rang again. Derek still didn't answer.

After the fifth time it rang, Derek answered.

"What." Derek hissed into the phone.

"Get your ass out here before I have to drag you out." Lydia hissed back.

"Why should I?"

"Because its part of my plan, do I have to cover your toothbrush in wolfs bane?"

"No. Fine. Just give me a second."

Scott and Isaac sat in the front in silence and no matter how many times Stiles asked, they said nothing.

The car ride was almost as long as it felt going to the dance. Stiles had no idea what was going to happen. The only information Scott gave Stiles was that he was going to have to grow a pair soon.

As they drove Stiles looked out the window. The road was familiar, Stiles could remember some of the things he saw but he couldn't remember from where.

They passed out of the town and soon Stiles knew where they were headed.

Derek was getting similar treatment from Lydia. She drove along without saying a word.

The car coasted along a path that Derek knew easily. It wasn't for a while though that Derek figured out what was happening.

"I know what you're doing." Derek said as a slight smile came onto his face.

"Good. I was getting tired of your brooding. Really Derek you need to calm down about all of this. I know he likes you." Lydia said back.

The rest of the ride was silent.

The stand was closed but the string lights were still lit.

The light they gave off was assisted by a street light that hung low over the road and splashed light into the clearing.

The red building only had one light on that was used to light the entrance so a security camera could see if anyone came in or out in the night.

Lydia pulled up first and brought Derek off to the furthest corner that remained unlit. She made him sit there and told him not to come out until she was gone. Then she gave back his keys and walked off.

As if perfectly on time another car pulled up. Lydia came around to the side of the car and pulled someone out, then got into the car and drove off.

The only other things left were the figure and Derek's car.

Following Lydia's directions, Derek slowly walked into the light and the figure did the same.

Over the all of the scents surrounding him only one stuck out. It made his heart beat so loudly that he almost didn't hear the figure softly say his name.

As the lighting got better Derek could see him slowly come into view.

"SS." Derek whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

Then Derek could see the figures face. Short buzzed hair, big eyes, and high cheekbones being shown well through the light. Derek could see the upturn of his nose and how he lightly bit into his bottom lip.

"Derek."

"Stiles. It's you…"


	10. Chapter 10

So the chapters are counting down fast from here. I may have a what happens in the future chapter but other than that I feel like I have overstayed my welcome in this plot.

If I get a lot of reviews I may try to make the next chapter longer but I'm thinking of a shorter chapter for the end.

Thank you to .Crown. for the amazing editing!

* * *

Stiles woke up the next morning in his bed, the previous night's events a distant memory.

_It's you._

Those words haunted Stiles' mind. It felt like a dream. One second Stiles was standing there, freaking out, ready to run...

But he couldn't remember what happened after that. It was most likely just a dream.

So Stiles went about his morning as usual. Making breakfast was easy and there wasn't a huge amount of laundry, but Peter still left quite a list of tasks to do. He hurried some of his chores and made sure he left early.

As Stiles was getting into his car he remembered some of the dream. After Derek spoke, Stiles freaked out and started to run off. He tripped on something but everything was still blurry after that.

"Soooo…" Scott said as he swung himself into the car.

"So what?" Stiles muttered, still half asleep.

"What happened?! I helped you and you didn't even text me after you got home. You always tell me when something happens. I can't see why you wouldn't text me right away unless you were… OH MY GOD, HE DIDN'T. STILES YOU HAVE TO TELL ME; OH MY GOD HE DID. YOU DID. I AM SO PROUD MY BRO HAS BECOME A MAN." Scott sounded too excited for the time it was. The sun was barley up yet.

"Calm down. Who didn't, and what the hell are you talking about?" Stiles moaned trying to stop Scott.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't."

Scott looked really confused before slowly saying "Last night? Isaac and I left you with Derek."

"Oh no that was just a...WAIT! THAT WASN'T A DREAM?"Stiles yelled as he pulled over on the side of the road. He needed full attention to understand this.

"Oh God, what happened. Why did you think it was a dream?" Scott was quickly turning from exited to devastated.

"All I remember is you dropped me off and soon after he walked up and said 'It's you.'" Stiles tried to explain.

"And what did you do?" Scott questioned.

"I ran. I just turned and ran." Stiles hit his head against the steering wheel, partially to jog his memory, partially for being an idiot.

"What the hell Stiles?! We set it up perfectly and you ran?"

"I know. I am an idiot. But he almost sounded disappointed and I don't know why but I booked it!"

"Well what happened next?"

"I tripped on something...and I forget the rest."

Scott just sighed and sent off a text to someone. The rest of the ride was silent.

Once they reached the school Stiles loitered around until the last possible moment to go to chemistry. When he finally got the balls to go in, he was one of the last ones in the classroom.

As he walked in, Derek's head lifted up. He never turned around but Stiles felt like Derek was watching his every move.

There were only two open seats; one next to Scott and one next to Derek. Stiles sped up to sit with Scott but right before he sat down Danny flew into the seat. Leaving Stiles to the back of the classroom with Derek.

He sat down silently and almost paid attention to whatever Mr. Harris was droning on about. They sat like that all class.

Until a minute before the bell rang; Derek leaned over and whispered "We need to talk" then walked off with the bell.

Stiles sat until Scott came over and dragged him out of the classroom.

Lydia was not helping anything. Ever since he called her and asked what he should do she has been pestering him every second.

When she can't talk to him, she text's him, and when he doesn't answer she calls.

Derek only slept a few hours the night before.

Between her text's and his mental break down at Stiles reaction, he was having a tough day.

Derek couldn't find a single reason why Stiles ran off. Stiles knew it was Derek at the dance, so it wasn't the fact that Stiles was disappointed at all. Or he could have been… Possibly if he was faking it at the dance or just trying to be friendly and not interested in a relationship.

Derek was just overwhelmed with thoughts at the moment.

Stiles got through the day in a daze, driving home and seeing that Peter had returned.

He walked directly up to his room and went about his homework. About an hour into his work he was done with all of his work due the next day and starting the work due later in the week.

A buzzing noise went off that caught Stiles attention. That was when he noticed a note next to his computer. When Stiles got to it, he noticed his cellphone placed on top of it, screen flashing that there was a message from an unknown number. Then he noticed the internet connection light was shining from his monitor. Stiles was confused at why his punishment was so fast; until he read the note.

_Stiles,_

_An apology is in order. I have been cruel ever since your mother died. I know I have no right to treat you so badly; you remind me so much of her. I loved your mother very much and I miss her. I hate to admit it but what I was doing was trying to keep you here without thinking. I knew that showing you love wouldn't prevent you from leaving so I tried making you work so hard that you wouldn't dream of trying harder to leave._

_I know it is harder for you going through this than me. Both your mother and father are gone._

_When you feel up to it I would like to talk to you. Maybe I can help you get into a nice school?_

_Peter._

Something dripped onto the paper then. A small drop of water that started a flood.

Peter was accepting Stiles and trying to help. Through years of holding back his feelings, this was the first time since his mother's death that he cried. Sure he had panic attacks at times but they never lead to tears.

Stiles placed the note down and checked his phone. The message was from an unmarked number but Stiles knew who it was.

_Can we talk?_

Stiles looked at it for a while before typing, _"Okay."_

Before long his phone chimed again.

_I'll come pick you up._

Five minutes passed. Stiles got his phone and wallet before going downstairs to meet Derek at the door. Once the familiar Camaro pulled into their driveway Stiles made his way outside. Derek was there to hold the door for Stiles but neither of them said a word.

The drive was complete silence. Stiles would sneak glances at Derek but every time he looked Derek was doing the same broody tense face and staring strait at the road.

They came to a small clearing soon enough that Stiles recognized was part of the Beacon Hill's camping ground.

They got out, only to lean against the car's hood. Derek pulled out a cooler that looked ready for a picnic. If the situation wasn't so strange Stiles would have jumped into that and eaten everything.

Stiles shifted his weight onto the car and Derek followed, handing Stiles a can of soda that Stiles didn't even care to see what it was before drinking.

With the still silent Derek sitting there, Stiles decided it was his turn to speak up.

"I know you're disappointed." He murmured. Derek perked up and made a genuinely upset face. "I get that I'm not who you were hoping for. I mean, we can't all be as handsome as everyone you talk to."

Derek's face turned angry and he stood up, pulling Stiles with him.

"Do you really think I'm disappointed? Is that why you ran?" Derek said as he walked closer to Stiles, looking him in the eye.

"Well yeah. I'm not handsome or good looking, and-"

Stiles thoughts cut off as Derek crossed the final distance between them. Just barley kissing him at first.

But once Derek muttered "_I think you're perfect"_ against Stiles lips, Stiles started kissing back with a certain urgency.

Derek hummed into Stiles mouth as Stiles slid his arms around Derek's neck, deepening the kiss.

Whatever Derek had in the cooler, it was forgotten.


End file.
